Elma (Xenoblade)
Elma is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is a BLADE captain from an unknown planet and a team leader of the Reclaimers division. She has been tasked with retrieving the cryogenic stasis pods that were ejected from the United States Ark Ship, the White Whale. She is the first party member to join Cross after waking him or her from his or her cryogenic stasis pod. History Prior to Earth's destruction, she served as the captain of the Unified Government Forces Special Vehicle Guidance Squad, or the Skelleton Crew. She was a subordinate to the unnamed hero who repelled the attack on the White Whale as it crashed on Mira. ''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' Character bio A former colonel in the Coalition Special Operations Heavy Armor Training Unit-- more casually known as the "Skelleton Crew." Few operatives can match Elma in combat, either in or out of a Skell. Heart-to-Hearts Affinity links *Cross *Gwin Evans *Irina Akulov *Lao Huang *Lin Lee Koo *Maurice Chausson *Kentaro Nagi *Nastasha Abilities She is of the Full Metal Jaguar class and wields Dual Guns and Dual Blades in battle. Arts * Shadowstrike (Exclusive) * Sliding Slinger * Stream Edge * Upper Hand * Early Bird * Side Slash * Shadowrunner * Primer * Thirsty Edge * Violent Streak * Killing Machine * Blood Sacrifice * Electric Surge * Ghost Factory (exclusive) * Executioner * Hundred Shells Skills * Agile Gunslinger (Rank 7) * Steady Hand (Rank 9) * Background Noise (Rank 11) * Master Edge (Rank 13) * Mortal Enemy (Rank 15) * Hellhound (Rank 16) * Crisis Catalyst (Rank 17) * Phantom Counter (Rank 18) ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' Elma makes two appearances as an enemy in the Challenge Battle Mode of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a quest-exclusive boss in both of those. After beating "Otherworldly Fighter", she can be engaged as a dark attacker Blade within the Land of Challenge. After beating "Elma's Redux", she can be engaged as a Blade outside of the Land of Challenge. Otherworldly Fighter She is fought as a level 60 Blade during the "Otherworldly Fighter" challenge battle. Like every other enemies of this mode, she has no drop. She can also summons three Ghost Elma by using her Ghost Factory art. Elma's Redux She is fought as a level 65 Blade during the "Elma's Redux" challenge battle. Like every other enemies of this mode, she has no drop. She can also summons three Ghost Elma by using her Ghost Factory art. As a Blade After defeating her in challenge mode, she can be used in a similar manner to Blades. Rex, Nia, Zeke and Mòrag can all serves as her Driver. Affinity Chart Favorite Items *Item types: Seafood, Art *Specific items: Codweave Safety Blanky, Pipestraw Smoothie Trivia *Elma's character design seems similar to T-elos from the Xenosaga series, another of Monolith Soft's work. category:Females category:Monolith Soft Characters category:Playable characters Category:BLADE Category:Protagonists Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Blades Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits